Temple of Freedom
“Are we there yet dad,” Jia asked. She was the oldest of Sid’s three children and was more mature than the others. Jia’s hair was black and kept in two pigtails. The outfit she wore was a orange modified dress. “We’ve been riding for hours,” Lee complained. He was Sid’s second child and was always cheerful and curious. He wore a simple green shirt and brown pants. “You said we were almost there,” Shu recalled. He was Sid’s youngest child and was very energetic. He also donned the same clothes as his brother. Elquiorra sat on the head of the large sky bison that was carrying him and the family annoyed by the little kids repetitive questions. After a long hour flying through the air their questions were soon answered as they caught glimpse of tall large buildings and spiral passages surrounded by a wall. They had finally made it. They had finally arrived at the Northern Air Temple. As the large sky bison was now flying over the snowy mountains outside of the temple, Elquiorra ,Sid and his three children were in complete awe. The Northern Air Temple was truly a magnificent sight. “Now does this answer all of your questions,” Sid asked as the sky bison was descending down in front of the tallest building. As soon as the sky bison landed Elquiorra and the family jumped of the large creature and were greeted by residents of the temple. At the front of the group of people were two women. Both of them were wearing the traditional Air Nomad uniforms. “Welcome to the Northern Air Temple Avatar Elquiorra, and allies. My name is Nanda. I am the head of this temple,” the Air Nomad informed. She was a woman that appeared to be middle aged. Beside her was her sister named Rina, who was about the same age as Elquiorra. She had long red hair and skin with no flaws. As she looked at the Avatar, she felt like she was in dreamland. She couldn't help but become lost in the beautiful green eyes of that the boy had.. She was now in love. As Elquiorra turned his head into the direction Rina was standing, the airbender quickly looked down, preventing Elquiorra from knowing that she was looking at him. “Would any of you here be so kind as to show the Avatar’s allies to their rooms? Meanwhile, Elquiorra and I can discuss important things,” Nanda said. The Meeting Meanwhile in the United Republic, an important meeting was about to take place. Admiral Contindo and Princess Emi were there, walking through the hallways of the City Hall building. After minutes of exploring the building, they were now just outside of the doors to the meeting room. “Emi, stand here until my meeting is done. It won’t take too long,” Admiral Contindo ordered his daughter as he was about to enter the room. “Wait father, I want to go in with you. The other admirals will not have a problem with me being there. I’m the princess of Suzuka City after all, and The Death God is that room right?” “Quiet girl. Don’t say his name in front of him if he hasn’t addressed you. This why you can’t come with me inside, you don’t know how to act in front of him properly.” “Please father. Someday I’ll have to attend these meetings when I’m old enough to rule Suzuka City, so I might as well experience one now. Besides, this the only chance I might ever have to be in his presence,” Princess Emi begged. “Fine, you can come in. Just promise me that you will behave yourself.” “I promise.” The admiral and princess walked in the meeting room, to be met by eight admirals sitting down at a large rectangular table. Admiral Contindo took his seat and Emi stood up behind her father. Immediately, she started to wonder where The Death God was. He was supposed to be in this room, but he’s not here, Emi thought to herself. The admirals in the meeting room couldn’t help but talk about the latest events. Among the admirals in the room was Lady Megumi, the biobending woman that was in Stanipole. “Stop all of your bickering and let this high urgent meeting commence!” a high booming voice ordered. Everyone suddenly turned their heads towards the dark corner of the room. Emi quickly realised that the voice came from the person she always dreamed of seeing, The Death God. There was only one problem though, the darkness that was in the corner of the room completely concealed the dark overlord. No one in the room could see him and they never would. Only four people had the privilege of seeing The Death God and nobody in the room was one of those four people. “Admiral Contindo, give your report of what happened in Suzuka City,” The Death God ordered in a calm simple voice. Contindo was so nervous that it took him five seconds to finally start speaking. The Death God was the leader of the Biobending Corps, the powerfullest person in the world; Contindo really didn’t want to make any mistakes in front of him. “My biobending officers in Suzuka City put the person who was later revealed to be the Avatar in prison for putting my daughters life at risk. His name was Elquiorra. We placed him in a cell and he broke out of it by using waterbending. I ordered my officers to look all over for the Avatar ,but to no avail,” the admiral explained. “Awful, why didn’t you put the Avatar in a more secure prison. You’re so unbelievable,” Megumi mocked the admiral. “Shut up. I’ve heard that he was in Stanipole too and you let him escape. Your officers even let him destroy your precious Great Gates of Stanipole,” Admiral Contindo fired back. “Silence! You know I don’t like conflict. You do know what happens to people who fight in front of me right?” the Death God asked. Megumi jumped up from out her seat and started walking towards the exit of the room. “Did I tell you to get up Megumi!” the Death God shouted causing the admiral to stop in her tracks. “No sir.” “Then why did you get up from out your seat without my permission.” “Because I already know why you summoned us admirals here. I’ll deal with the Avatar myself. There is no need for you to worry yourself my lord,” Megumi explained. “You fool. You dare tell me what I should worry about, and what I should decide. You must need a reminder of how powerful I am,” The Death God spat at his officer as a powerful pressure had now fell upon the woman. Megumi was now exhaling hard, and a mysterious energy forced her to her knees. Nothing but fear was on the once arrogant and proud admiral’s face. The Death God’s mysterious power was unlike anything she had ever experienced. He’s invincible Megumi thought to herself. “Now do you still want to defy your Death God?” the evil leader asked. “No, my lord.” Admiral Contindo couldn’t help but smile as he watched The Death God discipline Megumi, but his enjoyment was cut short when the Death God called his name. “Contindo, because you failed to capture the Avatar, I will give you a chance to redeem yourself. I order you to capture the Avatar and bring him to me dead or alive. This meeting is done, you all are dismissed,” The Death God declared. Everyone in the meeting had now got up from out their seats and headed for the exit doors. As Emi was walking out of the room, she was now traumatized by what she had experienced. The Death God’s power was not only unimaginable, but it brought fear upon anyone who had saw it. The once loving and compassionate fantasy Princess Emi had of the god slowly faded away. She was now afraid of him. A Talk of Destiny Meanwhile, Elquiorra was in Nanda’s office, getting ready to discuss important things with the air nomad. “Here,” Nanda said, sliding a cup of tea to Elquiorra who was sitting across from her on the other end of the table. “Drink some Avatar, it’s good,” she commented. “Listen, I don’t want any tea. Just tell me what you wanted to discuss with me,” Elquiorra said. “Don’t be in such a rush, we will have plenty of time for that,” Nanda assured. “I know we have a lot of time to discuss what ever you want with me, but I don’t want to be wasting anytime sitting around and drinking tea,” the Avatar stated. “Fine. We’ll get started then because you are in such a rush. You’re here to master the Avatar State, thus making you a Fully Realized Avatar right?” the air nomad asked. “Yes.” “Then what do plan on doing once you master that power,” Nanda questioned the Avatar. “Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to kill The Death God,” he answered. “Are you completely sure that killing The Death God is the best solution to maintaining balance in the world?” “I don’t really care about this Avatar spiritual stuff, so don't waist your time scolding me about it. My only purpose and goal is to kill The Death God, and nothing more. What ever big problem that comes in the world after that will not be of any concern to me. I’ve already decided that I will walk this Earth as a human void after I accomplish my goal.” “That’s an absurd statement. The Avatar’s job is to maintain balance in the world! Defeating The Death God may or may not be the last problem you must deal with. You can never become a void because if you do, the world will be thrown out of balance and who knows what else might happen.” “I don’t care what happens after that. If you want an Avatar who cares about keeping balance in the world, you might as well wait until I die to get one. If this is what you wanted to talk to me about than you can consider this discussion as over,” the Avatar declared. “Elquiorra...” Nanda said in concern as she was thinking about the previous Avatar. Avatar Korra was the complete opposite Elquiorra. She was proud and dedicated to her Avatar duties, but her successor didn’t share these resemblances at all. Suddenly, Elquiorra and Nanda sensed a presence at door to the room they were in, and Nanda knew exactly who was eavesdropping on their conversation. “Rina, I know you’re behind that door so come in and don’t even think about trying to run,” Nanda called out to her sister. At the sound of Nanda’s words, Rina felt like she was about to faint. She couldn’t help but worry about what the Avatar would think of her, and after hearing every word of the conversation between Elquiorra and her sister; it only brought more fear on her to directly meet her crush. “Here I go,” Rina whispered to herself as she slowly opened the door and walked into the office. As she looked at Elquiorra and Nanda, thoughts about what they were thinking was racing through her mind. Soon it was put to an end. “Rina, I have a special task for you to perform,” Nanda informed her sister. “What special task?” the air nomad asked. “I give you the honor to teach the Avatar how to control the Avatar state,” Nanda answered. “What, your choosing me out of all people. I thought you would be the one to teach him how to master the Avatar state,” Rina said in shock and secretly in happiness as this meant that she was going to be spending time with the Avatar. “No, I can’t think of anyone more worthy than you to teach Elquiorra,” Nanda said. “Do you accept this task?” “Yes, I’ll try my best,” Rina assured. “Now that this is settled will you show Elquiorra to his room?” “Of course, right this way,” Rina replied as she was heading for the exit of the room. Rina, you truly maybe the world’s last hope, Nanda thought to her self as she watched Elquiorra and Rina leave. It was not long before Rina led the Avatar to his room, that was located in a temple that towered over many other building in the Northern Air Temple. “I look forward to helping you master the Avatar State, Avatar Elquiorra,” Rina said in excitement. “Don’t call me Avatar Elquiorra. When you refer to me call me Elquiorra and nothing more woman,” the Avatar said as he walked over to the bed that was in his room. “Now if you don’t mind, will you leave me be?” Elquiorra asked. “Yes,” Rina said softly as a great sadness had fell upon her. She was now afraid that she didn’t make a good impression on the Avatar at all. When Rina left the room, Elquiorra looked out of the window of the temple he was in and saw the large moon that was lighting up the midnight sky. As the magnificent light of the moon reflected off of his dark green eyes, he couldn't stop himself from becoming lost in his own thoughts. Category:To BE but Not to BE chapters Category:Omar067 Fanon Category:A to Z